


Peep Show

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, M/M, Multi, Sex on the Impala, Top Benny, Voyeur Castiel, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 09:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4620948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas stumbles onto Dean and Benny enjoying an outdoor fuck, and Benny makes the most of the situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peep Show

Benny hears the faint flutter of wings, but chooses to ignore it in favor of keeping Dean pinned. The hunter grunts and begs and whines so pretty, there’s no way he’s stopping now just because Cas can’t call ahead. Surely, the angel with leave when he realizes what’s happening, and will hopefully learn his lesson. 

Except he doesn’t. There’s no flutter to indicate his departure. Instead, there’s a crunch of shoes on dry prairie dirt and the accelerated beat of a heart. Arousal not his own and not Dean’s wafts into Benny’s nose, and he’s surprised to find it unoffensive. 

Cas circles around them, staying out of Dean’s eyesight and earshot, but just within Benny’s. The vampire wonders if Cas knows that. 

Dean grumbles in frustration, thrusting back roughly and Benny realizes he’s lost pace tracking the angel’s movements. Bending low over Dean, he pins him with his body weight to the hood of the car. 

“Looks like we’ve got an audience, chief,” he murmurs against Dean’s skin, relishing in the shiver and moan it pulls out of him. “Think he should come closer? Get a better look?” 

Dean tenses, and Benny’s sure he’s pushed it too far - until Dean nods, barely noticeable even to Benny’s sharp vision. 

Setting back to fucking Dean sharp and quick, Benny lets his voice carry over the cries of his lover. “C’mere, angel. View can’t be that good from back there.” 

He can see how Cas freezes in place, but it’s only an instant before Cas is standing on the other side of the hood. His eyes are fixed on Dean, and Benny realizes that Dean is looking directly into Cas’ face. 

“S’he - nng - he look good like that, Cas? Got his pretty mouth all open ‘n pink on his cheeks?” Benny can’t help but laugh at the dumbfounded nod he gets in return. “Show him how good you think he looks, angel.” 

Cas fumbles with his zipper, barely shoving his slacks and boxers out of the way to free his cock, but freezing once he has it in his grip. Benny slows his pace and reaches forward to fist Dean’s hair, dragging the other man up to make sure he’s watching his friend. 

“Go on, Cas.” 

The angel catches on quick, matching the strokes of his hand to Benny’s thrusts until they’re both moving furiously and Dean’s loud cries drown out the wet smack of skin on skin. Cas comes first, a strangled shout as he spurts white streaks over the black shine of the Impala. 

Benny reaches around with his free hand, gripping Dean’s cock tight and stroking him quick. It only takes a handful of pumps before he’s writhing in Benny’s hold, mindless of the hand still tight in his hair as he jerks and spills, adding to the mess on the hood. 

Letting go of Dean’s cock and hair, Benny pushes Dean down onto his own mess, pulling out just in time to spurt over the hunter’s ass. It’s a satisfying view to take in: streaks of his own come over freckled skin, Dean’s back bare and sweaty as he pants, bonelessly slumped on the hood; and a debauched-looking angel with his pants around his ankles, cock limp and wet between his legs.

“Think you can go again, Cas?” Benny asks with a grin, and Dean moans softly. Cas’ heart rate picks up, and his cock starts to fill. "Thought you might be able to. We’ll just have to find out if Dean can.” 


End file.
